


Reckless Stunts

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Whumptober 2020, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: In the aftermath of a mission, Rhodey studies Tony’s behaviour and deduces something to be wrong.
Relationships: Helen Cho & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Whumptober





	Reckless Stunts

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Day 10 of Whumptober2020. Prompt: internal bleeding. Takes place in the Alternate Timeline created by the Endgame time travel shenanigans.
> 
> First Tony/Rhodey fic! I've fallen into the IronHusbands rabbithole recently, and I don't regret a thing. Also, medical logic? I have what I call my own brand of that. ;) Hope you enjoy!

Rhodey had been watching Tony since the wrap up of their latest mission. He kept a trained eye from where he leaned against the quinjet walls, arms crossed. The billionaire wasn’t speaking much, even after a very quippable dialogue between Steve and Clint to which he was just three feet away from. Tony loved to pounce on such openings in order to poke fun at his teammates. _Except now?_

Unable to take much more of this worry, Rhodey crossed the jet floor and stood to his boyfriend’s side. “You okay?” he asked in a quiet manner. He knew how little Tony liked it when his vulnerabilities were broadcasted.

“Fine,” was the return. It was very hard to believe what he just heard; no follow up, no flourish, just a word– a syllable, at that.

“Tony, look at me,” he coaxed. A look in his eyes would be all he needed to determine Tony’s pain. That was where he hid everything. All Rhodey needed was one glimpse.

The mechanic shifted his head the slightest degree. He did not quite meet Rhodey’s eyes, which in itself tipped Rhodey off.

Still keeping his tone hushed, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Dizzy,” Tony gasped. “Bit nauseous. I can’t.. World’s not supposed to sp..” He scrunched his eyes tight, “..blur, right?”

“No, not really.” Rhodey shook his head with a light smile.

“Hm,” Tony attempted a noncommittal grunt. “That’s not happening to me.”

Guiding him into a chair, Rhodey patted him on the shoulder before slipping into the space to the left of the pilot’s seat. “How far out are we?” he asked, to which Clint glanced over.

“Couple minutes at most,” he updated. “Why?”

At a tone that would only be audible between the two in the cockpit, Rhodey commanded, “Go faster, and alert Helen to prepare medical equipment for Tony. He’s worse off than I thought.”

“Copy that.”

Rhodey left the cockpit to crouch by Tony’s chair. The man held his head in his hands. His posture was ridiculous, and if this weren’t a worrying situation, Rhodey might have teased him for it. Instead, the Air Force lieutenant placed a hand on Tony’s knee and regarded him for a few silent moments.

“We’re almost at the Tower,” he said. He didn’t receive an answer. “Hey, _Tones_.”

“Can we just go to sleep when we get there?” Tony muttered. As much as Rhodey liked the idea of curling up with boyfriend for the night, he shook his head.

“Medbay, first.”

Tony groaned, but the sound was pitifully weak. “I don’t want to.”

“You think you have a choice?” The last thing Rhodey would do would be ignoring the clear signs of sickness on the testimony of ‘I don’t feel like it’. “We’re just coming back from a mission, you’re clearly in pain. I’m bringing you to Helen, end of discussion.”

Within the next minute, the quinjet landed upon the tower platform. The back of the jet slid open and out descended the ramp. Rhodey linked an arm around Tony’s torso and let the wounded lean heavily on him the entire way to the stretcher waiting. Helen Cho was quick to relieve some of Tony’s weight from Rhodey’s shoulders.

“Any notable symptoms?” she asked while strapping a halfway-to-unconscious Tony to the stretcher.

“Dizziness and nausea,” replied Rhodey. “Also fatigue, the obvious one here. Blurring vision.”

Nodding, she took up space at the back of the stretcher to wheel him away. Rhodey was left with no other choice but to follow. He would have followed all the way into the Medbay, but he was blocked by one of the staff. They needed space to work, she explained. Rhodey could only push so much before common sense kicked in and he sank into the waiting room chairs just outside.

_What happened?_ he let himself wonder.

As with all missions, things in the field happened fast. Through adrenaline and years of military experience, Rhodey kept up well with the rapid pace. He trained to process things in real time. He recalled every move he made. How many times had he crossed paths with Tony this rescue mission? A handful, maybe three? Had he seen anything happen, anything he could have prevented? He held his face in his hands. Through the gaps in his fingers, he watched the floor tiles.

_Dangerous thoughts_ , he warned. The past was the past. What judgements he had then were the best he could have thought of. Hindsight may be twenty-twenty, but it served nothing more than a dish of regret and a promise to be better.

He remembered seeing one of the buildings crumble, but there hadn't been a man of gold and red underneath. _Not that you saw_ , the back of his mind commented. _What if he was inside?_

Lulled by the relentless sound of self-critique, Rhodey closed his eyes. He sank inside the darkness only to be shaken back into the light after what felt like a few seconds. Blissful seconds they were, a few seconds of absolute relief.

“Mr. Rhodes,” someone hissed. “James.”

He shook the darkness into the corners of his mind and blinked up at the gentle face of Helen Cho.

“I’m here– awake– Is he awake?” spluttered words from his lips.

“He is,” she smiled. “You can see him now.”

Rhodey jumped to his feet. He would have raced inside the hospital wing's doors if it weren't for the doctor's hands coming to a rest on his upper arm.

“Be careful. He’s still recovering. The internal bleeding was severe. Make sure he doesn't move much.”

Baring her words in mind, the lieutenant pushed open the MedBay door. At the end of a chamber of beds was Tony’s resting place. Rhodey drew in a sharp breath. Tubes and monitors and the stench of disinfectant quelled not his fluttering heart. It only quelled when he caught Tony’s head roll across the pillow.

“Imagine my pleasure,” the mechanic smirked, and though it sounded weary, Rhodey’s spirits were lifted by the detection of Tony’s signature spark of life. He hadn’t lost his vibrancy; _he’ll be okay_. “The second face I see is ol’ Sourpatch.”

“Imagine _my_ pleasure, seeing you make it,” Rhodey retorted. "You gave us a scare."

“You thought a building was going to stop Iron Man?”

“It could have." He winced at the reminder of seemingly ceaseless cascade of cinder blocks. Again, he could not remember seeing a flash of gold underneath. _How much pain had it cost to fly out,_ he asked himself, _how much had Tony endured as everything came crashing down upon him?_

But Tony was safe now. Tony was sailing towards a recovery. Everything proceeded optimistically.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Rhodey smiled down at those chocolate eyes he’s come to love. The browns darted back and forth between both of Rhodey’s own eyes, surveying him through a mild squint.

“You’re going to tell me to ‘be less reckless’,” Tony ventured a guess.

Rhodey chuckled dryly. “What’s the point? You’ll just ignore it.”

“Good, you’re catching on. Only took a couple decades.”

“Being your impulse control is a full-time job,” he said. He trailed his hand down Tony’s arm only to stop when he reached his hand. Integrating his fingers in between the mechanic’s, his shoulders rose and dipped witho the least obstructed breath he’d had since the mission, since before, even.

“You love it, though.”

“I’m pretty sure the only good thing that comes out of it is you not ending up dead.” Rhodey cast a glance behind him, spied the chair against the wall, and stretched his free hand over to drag it close by. He settled himself on the dark blue cushion before leaning his forearms against the bed.

"Yeah,” Tony drew out. “I think I’m invincible.”

“It’s that kind of thinking that’ll get you killed.”

Tony pouted for show. “You don’t believe in me? I thought that’s why I signed up for when I started dating you.”

“Shut up,” dismissed Rhodey but not without sharing a laugh between them. Seeing that smile was enough to warm his heart and drive the post-battle jitters definitively from his system. He might have his work cut out for him when it came to teaching Tony restraint, but for the moment, he focused on the solace in his recovery.

He stayed by Tony’s side for as long as he could, but eventually, Helen came in to herd him out, claiming it was time for her patient to rest. Rhodey bid a ‘good luck’, knowing how impossible it was to get Tony to sleep, before making for the door. One last look, he tossed behind him, a mutual exchange, before Rhodey took his smile into the hall.

_Yeah, things are going to be fine_.


End file.
